ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons
'''Weapons '''are used throughout Ninjago. They are used by Skeletons, Ninja, Pirates and Serpentine alike. They can be found in Model sets or Spinners. List of Weapons (organized by golden weapons, common weapons, and set numbers, in that order) Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu *Scythe of Quakes *Nunchucks of Lightning *Shurikens of Ice *Sword of Fire *Mega Weapon Ninja Weapons 2011 weapons *Golden Katana *Staff of the Dragons *Golden Spear *Golden Nick Dagger *Golden Chained Fang *Ninjago Sword *Silver Sword *Nin-jo *Spear *Double-Bladed Dagger *Blacksmith's Hammer *The Icicle *Double-Bladed Scythe *Dark Chained Whip *Dagger of the Dragon's Breath *The Thorn *Major Spear *Dark Talons *Ninja Bow *Bowie Knives 2012 weapons *Golden Blade *Golden Katana *The Golden Point *Gold-Bladed Saw Staff *Golden Double-Bladed Sword *Zane's Golden Wiggly Fang *Golden Star Hammer *Cole's NRG Golden Blade *Golden Tri Scythe *Zane's Ice Spike *Little Striker *Silver Serpent Striker *Trusty Axe *Dark Axe *Butterfly Sword *Spear of Fire *Lava Spike *Dragon's Fire on a Stick Skeleton Weapons *Golden Battle Mace *Golden Dark Blade *Golden Pick Axe *Golden Bone *Golden Double-Bladed Bone Axe *Golden Hatchet Twins *Golden Heli-Chains *Silver Bone *Silver Bone Axe *Silver Dark Blade *Silver Battle Mace *Dark Blade *Nin-Jo *Double-Bladed Bone Dagger *Grim Pick Axe *Chained Fang *The Groovy Whip *Double-Boned Skele-Scythe *Bronzed Bone Axe *Major Spear *Scythe Blade *Bolts Serpentine Weapons Snake Staffs *Hypnobrai Staff *Fangpyre Staff *Venomari Staff *Constrictai Staff *Fang blades Mini Snakes *Hypno Viper *Sly Viper *Toxic Viper *Golden Viper *Translucent Purple Viper *Translucent Orange Viper *Translucent Blue Viper *Golden Dark Blade *Golden Spear *Golden Axe *Mezmo's Golden Hypno Fang *Spitta's Toxic Toothpick *Fangdam's Golden Staff *Dragon's Fire *Spear *Scythe Blade *Staff of Light *Badaboom Dynamite *Major Spear *Silver Battle Mace *Constrictai Double-Headed Axe *Spear of Forked Tongues *Blinding Staff *Grim Pick Axe *Fang of Poison *Trusty Axe *Dark Axe *Nin-Jo *Silver Dark Blade *Staff of Control *Knockout Nemesis 3000 Weapons not in the Ninjago Weapon Dictionary 2011 *Daggers (x2) (2507) *Bone axe (2518) *Golden Double Scythe (2519) *Dagger of the Winds (2520) *Stone Scythe (2520) *Dragon's Tooth Blade (2520) *Bone Saw Blade (2520) *Forest Crescent (2520) *Dagger of the Depths (2520) *Golden Bone Axe (2520) *Large Spear (2521) (x2 on dragon) *Nunchucks (853111) *Glow-in-the-Dark whip (853111) *Double Chainsaw (853111) *Double Katana (853111) *Long Spear (853111) *Flag (853111) *Green Lightining Bolt (853111) *Blue Lightning Bolt (853111) *Torch (853111) *Hammer (853111) 2012 *Banana (9455) *Golden Scythe (9455) *Mega Spear (9456) *Golden Saber (9456) *Pitchfork (9456) (5000030) *Thunderbolt Dagger (9456) *Fangpyre Spear (9564) *Chained Fang (9567) *Translucent Purple Viper (9569) *Jay's NRG Golden Spear (9570) *Translucent Orange Viper (9591) *Drill Staff (9591) *Kai's NRG Golden Staff (9591) *Black double-headed axe (5000030) *Lightning Spear (5000030) *Lightning Hammer (5000030) *Lightning Globe Staff (5000030) *Double-bladed Lightning Scythe (5000030) External Links 2011 Weapon Dictionary Book Official 2012 weapon dictionary Weapon checklist Scythe_of_Quakes.png|2170, 2258, 2263, 2505, 2507, 2509, 9449, 9450 Pic6FD87EC0603866BF5E4614678446CE82.png|2259, 2505, 2506, 2507, 2521, 9449, 9450 Shruikens of Ice.png|2113, 2260, 2504, 2505, 2507, 9445, 9449, 9450 Dragon_Sword_of_Fire.png|2254, 2507, 9561, 9449, 9450 Sword of Fire2.png|2111, 2255, 4636204 Staff of the Dragons.png|2112, 2255, 9558, 853106 PicB7CCB742E5CAAB7325D16FCC4A45F337.png|2257, 2521, 9564, 5000030 Golden-Nick-Dagger.png|2172 Golden Chained Fang.png|2255 pic31FFDB27925C84DA745E47BD3C87F0BC.png|This spike has the power of fire in solid form. Cuts will burn and sting like fire for days, and the wounds do not heal easily. It takes a special potion of rare Ninjago plant extracts to soothe the pain and heal the cuts. picE6B40E53D03047E4399393B6CB81FF5E.png|This is a newer version of Dragon's Fire. As you know, Dragon's Fire is very volatile and the risk of getting hurt yourself, rather than injuring your enemy, was simply too great. So this version on a stick was created to improve safety for the user. It's still pretty horrible to be at the receiving end of it, though. picE98A6019CD7639771821A0F885ABDD0B.png|Like Rattla's Staff of Control, Fangdam's golden upgrade version here will mess up your own weapons' strengths. But hey, that's just a chance for you to practise working under pressure. You'll be fine. Most likely. pic371401ECE4BBF7AA3E054C73A0E10921.png|The spike was not actually made from ice, of course. It is a rare diamond-like material that is nearly unbreakable. The process of carving the spike is very slow and painstaking. But the result is stunning! pic027F31233F978199FD0C343F9D8BD975.png|Zane's new golden weapon. Perfect for fighting the slick Serpentine plague and other monsters you may come across. picC9A7AFA473BDC1200C1AE4E6B2AC87E7.png|Together, Cole and his faithful NRG blade are invincible. It takes a lot of looking after, and you should NOT attempt to use it for cutting down trees or digging trenches. It dulls the blade. Pic31BFEE222D75C00A3A7DDCFA700376B4.png Category:Weapons Category:2011 Weapons Category:2012 Weapons Category:Ninjago Category:Objects Category:Ice Category:Earth Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:2011 Category:2012